


My Harry Potter NG Headcannons

by DustStorm96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustStorm96/pseuds/DustStorm96
Summary: Basically what it says in the title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these before I read "The cured child". I'm still sticking to these though.

Luna named one of her sons Lysander because she loves the play “a midsummer night’s dream” and her husband refused to name him Puck or Robin.

 

Teddy proposed to Victoire under a full moon.

 

Molly II and Lucy never become close until after Molly left Hogwarts.

 

Lily Luna did have a huge crush on Scorpius but she got over it when she realized she loved Lysander instead.

 

On the day of Teddy and Victoire’s wedding, Molly locked herself in one of The Barrow’s many spare bedrooms and cried. Mol had been in love with Teddy since childhood, too.

 

Rose has a severe fear of heights from a flying accident when she was small. Scorpius is the first person to get her on a broomstick since.

 

Albus Severus’ best subject is potions.

 

James Sirius tried out and failed to get the position of seeker on the Gryffindor team. In his 4th year, he tried out for beater and got it first time.

 

Roxanne once cut her hair so short she was almost bald so she would look like her big brother, Fred.

 

Lysander loves Disney movies.

 

Rose’s favorite flowers are gerbtia daisies.

 

Louis, despite being so popular at Hogwarts, is closest to Lily and Roxanne.

 

Lily is born curious and questions everything.

 

Rose was supposed to be sorted into Ravenclaw but asked to be sorted into Gryffindor so she could be in the same house as Albus.

 

Victictoire, Louis, Lily and Hugo are the only Weasley/Potter cousins not sorted into Gryffindor.

 

Hogwarts letters for first years started specifying what pets they could not bring to school.

 

Everyone was surprised when Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw.       

 

Fred II and James II were very proud to find out their namesakes were pranksters, too.     

 

Roxanne loves muggle pop and country music.

 

 What drew Rose to Scorpius first was that her father didn’t want her to be with him.

 

Molly II was smart and beautiful but had a low self-image because her father had such high expectations for her.

 

Lucy was very popular and had many friends during her time at Hogwarts, but no one truly understood her like her big sister.

 

Almost all the Weasley/Potter cousins were members of their house’s quittatch team. Fred II and James were beaters. Victoire, Roxanne, Lucy and Rose were chasers and Albus, Lewis and Lily were seekers. Hugo kept changing preferences and was a seeker for two years, chaser the two years after and keeper for two years after that.

 

Even though Neville was bullied by Draco during their schooling, when he returned to Hogwarts later to become the Herbology Professor, he never once mistreated Scorpius because of who his father was. This resulted in Herbology becoming one of  Scorpius' favorite classes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
